International Patent Application Publication No. WO/2001/009724 to Barto, discloses a mobile maintenance assistant which guides an inspector through an inspection process on a component of a system. A main processing system stores and serves a component breakdown structure for the system allowing the identification of the component. The main processing system also serves an inspection wizard, typically in the form of an expert system, that accesses a data structure for guiding the inspector through the inspection process. The inspector accesses the component breakdown structure and the maintenance wizard using a remote processing system, such as a personal data assistant or handheld class computer to allow an on-site inspection. The maintenance system records the observations of the inspector and produces a work specification describing needed maintenance for the component.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,671,593 to Sinex, discloses a dynamic aircraft maintenance production system for planning a maintenance check of an aircraft includes means for obtaining any routine tasks that may exist and which are required to be performed on the aircraft, means for obtaining any non-routine tasks that may exist and which are required to be performed on the aircraft, means for generating a maintenance flow chart detailing scheduling data for each of the routine and non-routine tasks, means for assigning a user-determined number of the routine and non-routine tasks to personnel for completion, means for maintenance activity data on each assigned routine task and non-routine task, means for available resource data, and means for updating the maintenance flow chart to reflect newly-obtained maintenance activity data and available resource data.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,885,921 to Farmer, discloses an apparatus and method for an aircraft maintenance server. The apparatus and method disclosed by Farmer includes a system in which an electronic package is created for delivery to the maintenance personnel. The electronic package includes all of the specific maintenance process tasks that must be performed to satisfy local, international governmental regulations as well as operator and aircraft manufacturer defined procedures. Additionally, the electronic package includes a list of parts that will be required for the specified tasks and, optionally, a flow chart illustrating the overall process.